The present invention relates to a protective hood for a cassette tape recorder, which has the object of protecting the magnetic head against dust or undesirable mechanical strains which might lead to a maladjustment. With present recorders with a protective hood, the latter pivots about an axis and can be opened and closed by hand. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that with each disconnection and connection of the device, a separate handle is necessary for operating the protective hood, and one may forget to close it, since it is a relatively small protective hood whose position (location) is not very conspicuous.
In another known arrangement, the magnetic head is protected by covering the entire opening in the recorder. This opening is used for accommodating the cassette, by means of a swivel chute which also holds the cassette. Flipping open the chute requires actuation of a separate interlock key; also, the use of a cassette chute in many cases is not desirable, with regard to the way the cassette is handled.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to simplify the handling of a tape recorder with protective hood and to prevent its actuation from being overlooked or forgotten.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protective arrangement for a cassette tape recorder, as described, which may be readily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.